Shades of Gray
by DreamscomeTRUEEE
Summary: Collection of Uke!Gray stories. Chapter 3: They were like animals, with no rationality, only instinct. (Pairing of the chapter: Jerome/Gray, don't like, don't read.)
1. NatsuxGray (M) - StudentxTeacher

**Princess Gray-sama**

**Disclaimer : I neither own Fairy Tail nor profit from writing Fanfiction.**

_I know that I have two stories not completed yet, but I just _had_ to write this._

_This is the place to request **Gray-centric stories**; with **Gray as uke** because I say so. Just send in your **request** through a **review**. Depending on the popularity, I'll update regularly._

_Each chapter is not related unless stated so._

_I'm not a talented writer, but I'll do my best to fulfill the requests. It can be of any genre and any rating (I need to brush up my writing skills)._

_If by any reason I decide not to accept your request, I'll send you a PM explaining why._

_P.S. Flames will not be entertained._

_The format of the chapters will be like this -_

**_Name/Gray (Rating) - Short Title_**

_The first chapter is a request by noah03. You didn't specify a rating so I went ahead and made it a lemon ;) Hope you like it!_

* * *

**_1\. Natsu/Gray (M) - Student/Teacher_**

_"_But I don't like art, Gray-sensei."

Somehow Gray managed to keep his temper at bay when his least favorite student drawled out a bored complaint.

Students like the pointy-eyed eighteen-year-old drawing mini-sized poop all over his canvas reminded Gray of the reason he had been so reluctant on teaching in a college. They were at the age where they should start growing up and maturing but just don't.

The twenty-two-year-old teacher heaved a sigh when the bell rang and students began scurrying out of the art room as fast as their legs could carry them. He began surveying the pieces his students have left behind one by one, idly wondering if any of them had talent at all. Although he had been teaching for three months, the only student that caught his eye was a plump, curly-haired teen by the name of Reedus. The rest simply did not have any artistic cells.

His eyes taking in Reedus' portrait of what appeared to be a purple colored boar, he almost didn't notice when somebody sneaked up behind him. Almost.

Swiftly, Gray turned and caught the wrist of the person about to tape a piece of paper on his shirt collar between his nimble fingers. Without a moment of hesitation, he proceeded to force the person against the nearest wall with his hands securely locked behind his back. Noting that the paper had a poorly drawn black-haired girl in a white frilly dress and the words "Ice Princess" on it, he snorted.

Directing his attention back to the culprit, he sneered, "Is that hideous art supposed to be me, Dragneel? Seriously, if you suck that much, don't take Art."

Even though he was cornered, the pink-haired student defiantly retorted, "Suck? Is that the language a teacher should use, Gray-_sensei_?"

Swallowing his irritation, Gray let the student go.

_No use making enemies of childish students. I don't need a complaint on my head. Principal Mavis will end my career. _

"Detention."

The teen in front of him raised a pink eyebrow.

"Detention, Dragneel, if you don't get out of my sight right this instant."

"It's Natsu."

Gray clicked his tongue in barely concealed annoyance. "I know your name, Dragneel."

Natsu studied Gray's face. "Then start using it, Gray."

Haughtily because he was too tired for this shit, Gray snapped at him, "That's Gray-sensei to you. Know some manners, boy."

He resumed his task of collecting the artwork, deliberately ignoring Natsu.

Silently, Natsu followed him and began to help.

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, Gray asked, "Why are you still here, Dragneel? I can handle this by myself."

The pink-haired teen put down the artwork neatly and set his gaze on Gray, his expression serious.

"It's Natsu, Gray. And I'm not a boy."

Suddenly unnerved by the familiar but suspicious glint in those emarald eyes, Gray turned his head to the side. "Yeah, whatever. Now off with you, Natsu. Pass in your homework tomorrow."

Natsu scampered to the door, and for a split second Gray thought he was actually intent on leaving.

He shouldn't have been that innocent.

Quick as lightning, in a blur of motion, Natsu slammed the only door shut and locked it firmly before literally pouncing on Gray, sending both of them crashing to the floor.

Before his mind could comprehend what was happening, a pair of scalding hot lips descended on Gray's own cold ones, kissing, sucking, biting. He gasped in surprise, simultaneously creating free access for a tongue to invade his mouth. Automatically, his arms wrapped around the strong body and he found himself kissing back with equal fervor.

Hands fumbled at his belt buckle, and within seconds the belt was flying to a dark corner of the room, forgotten in the moment of passion. His tight jeans were the next to go, leaving him with his boxers and upper clothing. He moaned into the kisses, pulling Natsu closer. When the other pulled away, he whined at the lost of contact.

Natsu lowered his head to Gray's crotch with a predatory gleam, spreading those creamy legs wide. He daringly flicked his tongue over Gray's clothed erection.

"Hnng- Natsuuu!"

A boyish grin on his face, Natsu remarked, "Thank goodness you reacted nicely. I almost thought you had forgotten our night together, _sensei."_

Spreading his legs even further, Gray panted, "Stop... Teasing! Jerk!"

Smirking, Natsu finally pulled the boxers down and engulfed the head of his teacher's penis.

Gray let out a loud, wanton moan, loving the feel of the warm and most cavern enveloping him. Unable to control himself, he pushed Natsu's head down further.

"Ah! _Aah_!" Brief, high-pitched moans left his lips due to the immense pleasure he was receiving.

Suddenly, a dry finger prodded around his entrance and entered it by force.

Gray's breath hitched due to the pain, but the mouth sucking him vigorously soon distracted him. One finger quickly became two, and Natsu stretched him out roughly.

The tie around his neck was becoming suffocating. Gray went to remove it; Natsu immediately removed both his fingers and mouth (eliciting a moan of disappointment from his teacher), yanked the tie off and used it to secure both of Gray's wrists together over his head.

He whispered hotly, "Now who's the one caught like a rabbit in a snare, _sensei_?"

Gray decided he did not like the way Natsu said that word. It sent shivers down his spine.

"Gray. Call me Gray."

"_Grrrrrraaaaay_." Natsu purred, pushing three fingers into him.

In, out, in, out.

Then Gray was lifted onto a table, his legs still spread, his erection standing proud.

The pink-haired student leaned in right beside his ear and whispered, "The curtains are not drawn. I wonder how many people will see the cold and untouchable Gray-sensei spread his legs like a whore and get his brains fucked out by his least favorite student."

Inhaling sharply, Gray cast a quick glance at the windows. It would not do for them to get caught.

...

The curtains were drawn. Nobody would see.

Now why did he feel let down?

"Naughty Gray." Natsu smirked, "Were you disappointed that no one would see us fucking? My cute exhibitionist."

Blushing furiously, Gray huffed, "Hurry up and fuck me, then!"

"With pleasure."

Twice on the table, once on the floor.

Gray howled with pleasure as Natsu pounded into him again and again.

"Gray... My! Gray!" Natsu panted hard before reaching orgasm, releasing all of his semen inside Gray. Riding out his orgasm, he kissed Gray roughly on the mouth and reached to pinch his left nipple as hard as he could.

The stimulation was enough to send Gray over the edge.

After coming down from their high, the pink-haired student made to embrace his teacher, but his teacher rolled out of reach.

Although he was exhausted, Gray quickly (albeit wobbling a bit) got to his feet, saying harshly, "Not happening a third time."

Natsu grinned widely.

"We'll see."

Gray did not know why, but he blushed.

"Just... Pass your homework to me tomorrow, Dragneel."

"It's Natsu." Natsu laid on the floor naked and spread out, without a care in the world. "And Gray, you have a bleeding anus. You might need to go to the-"

"DETENTION, DRAGNEEL!"

* * *

The next day, Gray stared at the piece of art on his table.

It was him in a frilly white dress, riding a dragon that was spewing fire from its throat.

Putting aside the fact that he was in a _freaking frilly white dress_, it was actually beautifully drawn. In awe, he flipped the art over.

_BTW, I can draw. _

_Let's meet up for a third time ;)_

_N.D._

.

.

.

Natsu ended up getting an F.

* * *

**_Yes, I take requests now ;)_**

**_For more information, check out my profile. Thanks!_**

**_Reviews, follows and favorites are love~_**

**_\- Dreams_**


	2. NatsuxGray (M) - Crossdressing

**Disclaimer : I neither own Fairy Tail nor profit from writing Fanfiction.**

**Request by Akirakasukabe362**

**It started out as a short lemon with Gray in a skirt, I have no idea how it ended up like this. Hope you like it o.O**

* * *

_**Natsu/Gray (M): Crossdressing**_

_**WARNING: It may seem non-con-ish for one of the scenes, but I assure you it's not. Just continue reading.**_

Gray Fullbuster cursed under his breath.

_This is the worst. The absolute worst. _

_ "_How can I be of service, Master?"

He sincerely hoped that his acid tone wasn't too much of an indicator of how pissed off he currently was.

"I can be anything you want me to be."

Even as he struggled to put an amiable smile on his face, his features were strained and he visibly cringed.

_What would Ur say if she knew what I was doing? Dammit..._

A tanned hand made itself comfortable on his exposed thigh, idly stroking the smooth skin.

"Well then, I want you to _be mine for the night_." The last five words were uttered in a husky manner.

Gray rolled his eyes; this guy was trying too hard. Noticing his slip, he gulped and attempted to seem apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I meant no offense." Biting his lip and training his gaze on the ground, he added, "Master."

Taking in his client's pleased expression, he heaved a sigh of relief.

_At least he's stupid enough. I'll probably be home within an hour if I'm fast._

_Let's do this; it's now or never._

Mind made up, Gray scooted closer to his client slyly. Pressing their legs together, he smirked seductively and breathed out, "Consider the request accepted. I'm yours for the night."

The man was actually blushing. Gray couldn't believe his luck; he might be receiving his pay a lot earlier than he expected today.

Slowly, his gaze never leaving the onyx eyes of the young man, he lifted his skirt - _Dammit, forgot about that shit_ \- and straddled the other. Wrapping his arms around the muscled torso, he leaned in and whispered, "I hope you don't mind if I take the lead, Master."

Since he was impatient, Gray thrust his hips against his client without waiting for an answer. He forced his lips together to prevent a grin from breaking out when he felt the tell-tale signs of an arousal rising to meet him. He made to remove his frilly blouse - _finally_-

And what happened next was too fast for him to fully comprehend and process.

The next thing he knew, the world went spinning and he was pinned to the couch, trying to catch his breath. His head was propped up against the arm of the couch, so it wasn't exactly comfortable.

The dim light of the table lamp illuminated the boyish features, pink hair and razor sharp teeth.

With a wide grin, his client ordered, "I paid good money to see Gray Fullbuster in a blouse and skirt, so you better keep those on." A knee pushed the black and white skirt up a little for better view, and the man whistled. "You have the panties I bought on, too. Man, Fairy Tail doesn't hold back."

His anger momentarily taking over, Gray bared his teeth. "Shut up and get off me, you pea-brained numbskull."

The pointy-eyes narrowed for a split-second, then the man was grinning again.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel." He came so close Gray could swear he could see the tiny hairs on his handsome face, then he growled. "And you'll be screaming that name tonight, Princess."

Gray couldn't help it.

He literally laughed in the man's face.

Blinking tears from his eyes, he tried to speak. "My bad. I've heard quite the number of silly pick-up lines. Three years experience as a ... You know." All mirth vanished, and the glint in those eyes died.

His client, Natsu suddenly collided their mouths with such force Gray thought his teeth were going to break. It wasn't a kiss, it felt like Natsu wanted to eat him. A hot tongue plunged into the most cavern and begun exploring ruthlessly.

Gray's mind went blank.

Like second nature, he began responding with equal fervor. When both finally parted for air, their faces were equally flushed. That was the moment Gray noticed Natsu's hands were still pinning his own to the couch.

"You know," Gray raised an eyebrow suggestively, "There really isn't much you can do to me in this position."

All those people... They desired the same thing. Natsu was no different.

He gained eye contact with Natsu.

"Don't tease me, Master. I want your cock and I want it now."

Judging by the reaction in Natsu's boxers, he supposed he had been right. Gray shut his eyes.

Clients will be clients.

He missed the flash of emotion across Natsu's features.

"Get up." Natsu clambered off Gray and gruffly issued an order, "Go to the bed."

"Huh?"

"I said _go to the bed. _All fours_."_

Obediently, Gray got into position. Might as well be docile and finish this as soon as possible.

The mattress slumped slightly with the weight of another body, and hot hands began trailing up his creamy thighs to the pink panties. Natsu admired the panty-clad ass for another few seconds before yanking it down to Gray's knees mercilessly.

"There's a reason I requested you to crossdress, Snowflake." His eyes began clouding over with lust. "It's a personal kink of mine."

Unintimidated, Gray answered, "Trust me, Master, I've seen worse. Bondage, blood fetishes, Omorashi, oh and that one time I was totally humiliated by-"

He meant to assure his client that he was open to all sorts of kinks (He was paid more when kinks were involved), but what he received was a harsh slap to the buttcheek, effectively shutting him up.

"Don't tell me what other people have done to you!" Natsu roared.

"I'm... Sorry?"

"Too bad. Now I have to punish you. Get up, bitch."

_For fuck's sake_.

Willing his scowl away, Gray got up again and trailed after his master through the doors.

Wait... Where were they going?

As if he heard Gray's unvoiced question, Natsu turned his head back an smirked. "I know there's a separate room... Special for those with... exhibitionist tendencies."

Gray inhaled sharply.

"You can't. You don't have the authority."

Natsu's childish grin almost seemed innocent.

"Don't I? We will see, Princess."

He led Gray to the very place he dreaded to go.

It was basically Fairy Tail's studio. A normal studio... To film porn. With a horny audience who came to fap to a live show.

He hated the place. It reeked of sex. At least when Gray pleasured people, it was done in a clean environment.

"Look, Natsu." He skipped the formalities, this was serious. "You probably don't know this, but it's in my contract. I don't have to serve in the studio in exchange for servicing an extra thirty-"

Natsu cut him off coldly. "That's not important, I don't even want to know."

"What?" Gray spluttered, was this guy going to ignore the rules here?

"I'm actually doing you a favor, Gray." The pink-haired man drawled as if he were talking about something mundane, "Instead of having to let a bunch of extra people fuck you, I will be the only one to do it. It's better for you in the long run."

Why was he talking as if he would be coming back again as a regular customer?

"Ask the boss for the contract and read it, you bastard." Gray spat. "Unless you plan on coming to Fairy Tail every day and having sex with me, that's not gonna work. And I fucking despise the studio."

"There's another way." Looks like Gray was grating on Natsu's nerves. Good. "I'm gonna buy your contract."

Gray's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He couldn't have heard that right, could he?

Natsu's features smoothed out, and he smiled in a way that made Gray think everything in the world would be alright in the end.

"One day. I can't do that yet. But I swear I'm getting you out of here."

He didn't know what to say.

"You don't know me. I might not be worth it."

The man murmured what sounded suspiciously like "It's you who so conveniently forgot" under his breath, then brightened up again.

"Point is, I always get my way in the end, so I'm gonna have my way with you, snowflake."

Gray bit his tongue to prevent himself from lashing out.

"Of course, Master."

_Dammit. _He had to service in the studio in the end. Why was his life so darn miserable?

His head down, feeling sorry for himself, he almost bumped into another tall figure.

"Well, what do we have here? The too-good-for-you Ice Princess, in the studio? In an adorable skirt, no less? What an honor."

Gray grit his teeth. "Laxus."

"I always pegged you for an exhibitionist with your clothes falling all over the place, this should be right up your alley!" The muscular blonde sneered and patted Gray on the head condescendingly. "I'll be watching. It'll be an utmost pleasure to see you get your brains fucked out of you. Maybe I'll even put in a request someday-"

"Mind your own business, fucker."

_Natsu._

_"_Gray is mine."

Laxus guffawed. "For the night. Put on a good show for us, Pinkie." Then he made his way to one of the seats closest to the bed in the middle of the room.

Gray lowered his head again, his bangs concealing a large portion of his face. "You shouldn't have done that."

"What, pick a bone with Laxus? I never liked the bastard anyway-"

"You shouldn't have fucking booked the studio, Natsu!" Gray hissed. "What punishment, you freaking planned this! Asshole!"

The pink-haired man looked taken aback for a second, but then his expression hardened.

"Have you forgotten who you are speaking to or do I need to remind you?"

"..." Gray turned his head away. "No, Master."

"Now get on the damn bed. We have a crowd to entertain."

Grimacing, Gray climbed ungracefully onto the bed out of spite. See if that turns those perverts on.

Natsu pondered for a while, then decided. "Sprawl yourself across my lap."

Gray obeyed.

He felt a sudden gust of air when his skirt was flicked up, then Natsu tutted loudly, "Gray you slut, you weren't wearing anything underneath?"

_You were the one who took them off, you fucking-_

Gray's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of Laxus' laughter that sounded much too close for his liking. He fidgeted, and his cheeks reddened instantly.

_This is why I hate the studio. Privacy means shit here._

Without warning, Natsu bought his hand down on Gray's left buttcheek in a hard slap, causing him to gasp audibly.

His eyes scanned the room in panic.

_Oh my gosh, is that freaking Loke? And Cana beside him? I'll never live this down-_

_"_Are you paying attention to me, my dear Gray?" **Slap.**

Gray yelped. "Yes, Master!"

"Why are we here now, Gray?" **Slap.**

"Punishment, Master!"

"The reason?" **Slap**.

"I told you what other men have done to me before!"

"And why was that wrong?" **Slap**.

_Shit, what does he want to hear?_

"Because I belong to you, Master!"

Satisfied, Natsu began massaging the tender flesh of Gray's now red ass.

"Good boy."

Gray sighed.

"Thank you, Master."

Natsu urged, "Now remove your blouse and get on all fours."

Reluctantly, Gray got off Natsu's lap, yanked off the blouse and propped himself up on his arms and legs. Gosh, naked with a skirt. He must look ridiculous.

The studio light was shining down on them, both disturbing and humiliating.

He heard the rustling of clothes, then Natsu's naked body was pressed against his own.

"I'm gonna take you dry, Princess."

"What? Wait! Natsu-"

"This is punishment, remember? And I want every soul in this room to know that you are mine, whether you like it or not."

A familiar pressure was felt near his backside, then he was being torn apart.

Gray howled, clawing at the sheets.

"It hurts! Stop!"

Natsu pistoned in and out, uncaring of the blood coating his length.

"It's... Supposed...to hurt!"

At one particularly forceful thrust, Gray's arms gave out and he slumped face first into the mattress.

Cruelly, Natsu lifted his hips up even higher and continued his abuse.

"I thought...you...cared for me," Gray choked out through tears.

Natsu did not answer.

He fucked him like an animal, and after what felt like forever, emptied himself inside Gray with a loud groan.

They collapsed onto the bed, and Natsu gently brushed the tears off Gray's face.

"I hate you," Gray whispered, throat hoarse from screaming.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it." Natsu gestured to Gray's nether regions. Sure enough, he had came, and came hard from the looks of it. "I didn't even touch your cock. The stimulation from the back was more than enough for you, you masochist."

Gray huffed.

"It still hurts like a bitch afterwards."

Natsu pulled Gray in for a chaste kiss. "I'm sorry."

"You owe me."

"I know."

"Why do I love you so much."

"That didn't even sound like a question, Gray."

"Whatever, Flame Brain."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Bwahahaha!"

Cana slapped her barrel as she laughed. "I can't believe Gray actually went through with it! Now we have the perfect blackmail material!"

Mirajane shook her head in disapproval. "Shh, Cana. Not the whole guild knows about this."

"But damn! We have a hot and sexy video lacrima of Natsu and Gray fucking like rabbits-"

"_Cana!_"

The card Mage finally stopped, but only because she was busy smirking at the couple making their way towards the bar.

"I would ask 'fun night?', but I'm not going to because I actually witnessed it."

Was this woman a devil!

Gray buried his blushing face into his arms. "That is never happening again. Ever! I can't believe you convinced me into it in the first place!"

Loke materialized into the seat next to him and chipped in his two cents, "Dude, I'm a lion in bed, but what you guys did? Wow."

Gray mumbled what sounded like a muffled "shut up".

The lion spirit turned to Natsu who was rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "You guys should audition to be actors. There were solid minutes I thought you were actually raping him and was ready to go in there and fight you!"

"Yeah, well." Natsu was being uncharacteristically bashful, "That's just the way Gray is in bed. He likes it rough, but he's really vocal and cries every time. Scared the shit out of me the first time I did it."

Gray lifted his head momentarily to flip his boyfriend off. "Fuck you, Natsu."

"I said I'm sorry!"

Before Natsu could continue pleading for forgiveness, he spotted Laxus.

"Thanks for taking part in our little play!"

Laxus answered with mirth, "I'll hardly call it 'little', you idiots chased the whole guild out for that."

"You were so perfectly in role! That was awesome!" Natsu grinned.

"Maybe I just like teasing Gray."

Natsu frowned. "No. Only I get to tease him. "

"Oh come on, you guys literally asked Loke, Cana and I to stay and watch you fuck. A little teasing won't hurt."

"I'll fucking fight you, Laxus!" Natsu ignited his fists.

Rolling his eyes, Laxus ignored him. "Immature."

Natsu pouted and headed back to his boyfriend who still had his head in his arms.

"Gray?"

"Why just why did I agree?"

"Oh. You're still on that."

"Like, what the fuck. Who the fuck takes role play that fucking far? Fuck."

"Stop swearing, Gray. It's not cute."

"Good, cause I'm not cute."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Ace acting yesterday by the way."

"Huh?"

"You were immersed in your role too. You actually spoke and acted like a prostitute. There were legit times I sincerely felt sorry for you and wanted to buy you out of your hellhole."

"Well, ace acting on your part too. You acted like an asshole."

"Your asshole."

"Shut up."

* * *

**_A/N : Sorry for the late update! So sorry! I haven't forgotten about this, I still look at the requests in the reviews. I'll do my best to update in order._**

**_Please give me your thoughts on this chapter, I worked hard on it (It's just a lemon, but I put in effort okay XP)._**

**_Loving you guys,_**

**_Dreams_**.

(EDIT) In case some of you didn't get it, I'll spell it out here XD

Gray and Natsu were already dating, they just wanted to have some fun with their sexual life - by involving others. So basically the two of them chased the guild members out, prepared the setting (the studio and bedrooms) and asked Laxus, Cana and Loke to stay and watch. Because letting people see them fuck was a kink. Gray's, Natsu's or perhaps both? I'm not telling.

They were both completely immersed in their roles, so you can see that Gray's thoughts always makes the fact that he's a prostitute stand out. He's reminding himself to stay in character.

And maybe the sex scene scared some of you, so here I am with an explanation. They were doing exactly what they had planned beforehand. In this chapter, Gray was the kind of person who liked it rough. Very,very rough. But that fact was embarrassing, so he needed to pretend that he hated it or was taken against his will. To cover it up. Natsu knows that, hence the "It's supposed to hurt."

Also since all they wanted was sexual gratification in the first place, the moment they both came they became the Mages Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster again. If you were paying attention, there's a slight change in attitude in the short conversation after they had sex.

I tried to cover all these inside the story, I guess I didn't do a good job. Hmm, I still have a looong way to go.


	3. JeromexGray (M) - Like Animals, PWP

**Disclaimer : I neither own Fairy Tail nor profit from writing Fanfiction.**

**I apologize for jumping the queue, but this was written both for my own gratification and for my dear friends 窝窝and 临酱 XD **

**You two are awesome! And I thank 窝窝for opening my eyes to this wonderful ship that is Jerome/Gray ;)**

* * *

_**Jerome/Gray (M): Like Animals**_

**_A/N: As of now, April 2015, we still don't know much of Jerome yet besides the fact that he's kind of a stalker who knows everything about Gray lol. So... To anyone who might read this after his character is introduced properly... Beware major OOC._**

* * *

His mouth fell open in a silent cry, his slicked black hair starting to lose their shape and fall down to frame his face. He could feel those bony fingers begin a scissoring motion, brushing areas of his insides that no one had ventured for a very long time.

Too long.

He didn't want to be reminded; didn't want to remember the passionate moments he had once shared with another. Teeth clamped down relentlessly onto the shoulder of the man on top of him, and his sharp fingernails began raking the muscular back.

The corners of his mouth lifting slightly at the pained grunt he received, he released the bite to brush his tongue along his dry, cracked lips. The musky scent of sweat, the scent of grown men filled his nostrils. Maybe his temporary demonification had heightened his senses. Just maybe.

Those fingers withdrew, leaving him with an odd, empty sensation so hollow he almost cried out. Then three fingers intruded his mouth and pinched his tongue. Eyebrows furrowing, he allowed the digits to have their fun with his moist tongue until they were dripping wet.

His partner took his sweet time, leaving a wet trail down his body as he moved, then inserting the wet digits into his entrance once more. Shifting a bit, he gasped when a hot, moist heaven descended on him. Skilled and obviously experienced, the man hollowed his cheeks as his head bobbed up and down, all the while still comfortably stretching Gray nice and wide. A needy whine escaped his throat as he desperately moved his hips, at a loss whether to thrust forward into the wonderful mouth or to thrust backwards against those sinful fingers. As he was lost in a pleasured haze, the name of his partner finally tumbled from his lips.

"Jerome... Jerome!"

Gray tangled his fingers into that shaggy mane the other called hair, getting increasingly more vocal as he came closer and closer to his peak. The moment he noticed that fact, he instantly sank his teeth into his lower lip, effectively silencing himself. Like hell he was gonna embarrass himself more!

Unfortunately, his efforts were getting more and more fruitless. As if sensing his intention, Jerome poked his tongue through Gray's slit at the very same moment his fingers found a tiny nub deep inside Gray and prodded it forcefully.

"Nngaaaaah!" His vision went white, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Gray moaned wantonly as he came, emptying himself inside the all too willing mouth. Almost greedily, Jerome swallowed every drop of Gray's essence.

When he pulled back, Jerome's lust-filled eyes took in the erotic sight before him. Gray on his back, stark naked, legs spread as wide as they could go, his pale skin flushed due to the afterglow of completion. Gray was still panting, his chest moving up and down rhythmically. As if in a trance, Jerome watched. Naturally, his gaze soon strayed to Gray's pink, pert nipples. They looked so cute, and unbelievably entrancing. Before he was aware of his actions, he had leaned forward and took one of those nipples into his mouth.

"Wha-ah!" Taken completely by surprise, Gray's only instinct was simple - take it and moan.

Granted, he liked the way that tongue swirled around his nipple, but right that moment he was dead horny somewhere else. Gray parted his legs and urged, "Touch. Inside, now!"

Jerome gladly obliged - his hard-on had not been tended to for so long, it was actually starting to hurt. Positioning himself upright, he tossed one of Gray's long legs over his shoulder. Then he wasted no time in ramming himself home.

"So...good!" Gray supported himself by clawing at Jerome's back again, holding on as though his life depended on it. "Harder... Deeper!"

With ferocity, Jerome thrust in and out of Gray's tiny hole without mercy. They were both experienced, and the preparation they had done beforehand had been more than enough. Gray barely felt any pain; all that ran through his nerves was undiluted pleasure. However, something felt amiss. That special spot deep inside him capable of sending him over the edge, it was yet to be stimulated.

"Fuck... Jerome!" Gray gasped, "Fuck me like you mean it!"

Those words were like music to the other's ears. The devil slayer soon found himself facing the headboard on his hands and knees, and the thick hot length reentered him at a completely different angle, hitting his prostate spot on at the first thrust.

That marked the moment both men lost control. Jerome let out an uncharacteristic roar as he basically rammed Gray against the headboard so hard Gray could swear he was seeing little Flying Nappy Dragneel's circling his head.

As he was fucked doggy style, Gray surrendered wholly to lust. Pride, dignity, loyalty and even his important mission were thrown to the back of his mind. He pushed his hips back, meeting Jerome thrust for thrust.

They were like animals. They had no rationality, only instinct.

What had brought these two together? Neither of them had an answer.

Having reached his peak first, Gray let himself fall limp as Jerome continued slamming into him, riding out his climax.

They slumped onto the bed, exhausted but satisfied. And like obeying an unspoken rule, both instantly rolled away from each other. Neither tried to touch or kiss.

The moment was over.


End file.
